The wide adoption of mobile devices along with ubiquitous cellular data coverage has resulted in an explosive growth of mobile applications that expect always-accessible wireless networking. This explosion has placed strains on resources that are scarce in the mobile world. On the user side, dropped calls and poor communication have been blamed for user dissatisfaction. On the network side, instances of dropped calls and poor communication can occur during periods of heavy congestion, which can occur when there is a high concentration of active devices at a single location.